Midnight Tears
by Inu'sSongBird
Summary: Alternate Ending to the scene where Roxas leaves. Know it's been done a billion times but i HAD to write this. Better than it sounds I hope! Please Read and Review!


Roxas began walking down the street, neon signs flashing everywhere but still the street was dark. Tonight was the night. The night he was leaving the Organization. Roxas didn't care about what Xemnas said about them being heartless; about not having feelings or needs. Roxas did indeed have needs but the most prominent one was to find answers. Why was this only happening to him? Why wouldn't anyone tell him anything besides the given missions he received?

Scowling he quickened his pace and as he turned the corner his scowl deepened. Leaning against the wall as though he hadn't a care in the world; was Axel.

Axel, number XIII, Flurry of Dancing Flames: Roxas's best friend. Although Roxas guessed that that didn't matter to Axel since he wasn't answering any questions and was outright lying to Roxas. Roxas walked past him when he stopped to the sound of a voice, "Your mind's made up?"

"I have to know. I have to know why the keyblade chose me."

Roxas took a couple of steps forward before he was stopped again.

"You can't turn on the Organization! They'll destroy you!"

"Since when have you ever obeyed the Organization?" Roxas laughed bitterly; remembering all the pranks and times they ran away to different worlds together.

"Besides no one would truly miss me," Roxas said walking away.

"That's not true…I would," a soft voice stopped him for the third time.

Roxas whirled around, "How could you? You don't even have a heart."

"I would miss you. Roxas," Axel said piercing Roxas with his fierce gaze. Roxas scoffed and turned his back; and began to shuffle forward.

"Y-You can't go!" Axel's voice, cracking a little. Roxas stiffened.

Pushing himself off the wall found Axel directly behind Roxas.

"Please, Roxas. You just can't go," Axel said in a pleading almost desperate tone. Axel hadn't even sounded this desperate when he was begging Saix not to castrate him. The reason of course was because Axel had teased Saix about why he was really sucking up to the Superior.

Roxas smiled slightly as he recalled the incident, but it quickly disappeared as Axel put his forehead on the blonde's shoulder.

"Don't go," Axel quietly begged.

Roxas turned around, making Axel lift his head up slightly. Sapphire met Emerald and flinched away seeing the level of pain in the other's eyes.

Funny, Roxas mused, if we really can't feel why does it hurt so much?

A pair of lips pressed against his quickly but gently, startling him. Axel fell to his knees and grabbed Roxas's coat.

"Don't leave. Please."

Roxas stared at the back of the redhead, a hand coming to his lips. Strangely his lips felt very warm and tingled slightly. If it had been any other situation, Roxas would've probably socked Axel and stormed off. He would then go to his room and brood on whether he really liked it or not and whether Axel had been drinking. Again.

Now, though, he just stared at Axel _clinging_ to him; _begging_ him not to leave.

A slight tug at the bottom of his black, zippered coat made Roxas come out of his thoughts. A sight made him blink a few times wondering whether or not it was really true.

Axel's shoulders were _shaking_.

Roxas swallowed thickly before slowly kneeling down in front of his best friend.

"Axel?" Roxas whispered softly. The redhead launched himself forward, scaring Roxas, but all he did was wrap his arms around the blonde and burry his head into the crook of Roxas's neck. Roxas not knowing what to do sat there still in shock from the redhead's behavior. He had never seen this side of Axel before. _Ever._ Roxas had seen the worst side of Axel only a few times; the situations had called for it. That side of Axel had frightened Roxas but it didn't last long; for Axel was soon back to his usual goofy yet serious self. But this…this was the complete opposite of Axel. Axel didn't beg nor did he cling. Axel was _heartless_ and a strong one at that. Yet here he was clinging to Roxas like a sailor clinging to a mast during a storm.

Speaking of storms, was that a raindrop?

Frowning slightly Roxas looked up at the sky. Very dark but clear. No rain would fall tonight. If it wasn't rain than what was that wetness on the side of his neck? The same side Axel was resting on?

Eyes widening as it hit him Roxas glanced out of the corner of his eyes; not daring to move. Wetness gleamed down the redhead's cheek and onto Roxas's neck.

"Your crying," Roxas softly but bluntly commented.

Axel drew a shaky breath, "S-Sor-." He couldn't finish the sentence as fresh tears cascaded down.

Roxas wondered how much of this he could take. Axel was about to _apologize_ for _crying_ and couldn't even _finish _the word. Closing his eyes Roxas tried to think of what to do. After all his best friend was crying and it was mostly his fault. Remembering how when Demyx cried- which he did at least once a month- Xigbar would return the embrace and gently rub his back. It usually quieted the dirty blonde and he would eventually return to his happy, fun-loving self.

Hoping this would work with Axel- Axel crying was really starting to freak Roxas out- he shifted ever so slightly to the left and hesitantly hugged Axel. Waiting a few minutes- Axel didn't seem to notice the change- Roxas slowly started to draw circles on Axel's back.

Roxas guessed that he should feel a bit weird comforting his best _male_ friend like this; but somehow it almost felt…felt _right_. Roxas almost shrugged but remembered quickly about Axel's head. Roxas then decided the only thing he needed to concentrate on was getting Axel to **stop**. The position they were in wasn't making it very easy to draw circles on Axel's back, (he really was only getting Axel's right shoulder). Roxas couldn't really use his left hand as it would disturb Axel and could only reach the very top of Axel's shoulder. Their knees were touching and blocking Roxas from scooting closer; which would make it easier to reach the rest of his back. Frustrating as it was Roxas _was_ going to figure this out and make Axel stop. Continuing to draw circles on Axel's back (shoulder blade), Roxas thought about it. He couldn't really ask Axel to move as Axel might take it the wrong way and break into hysterics. And he himself couldn't really move because it would disturb Axel.

Roxas's eyes lit up at realizing a way. He could just go down his _side_. Roxas then began to draw a spiral down the length of Axel's side.

This whole time Axel had continued to shed silent tears, his muscles tight as a wound-up spring, when he distantly felt something gently spiraling down his left side. It felt good he decided and his breath caught when the something- a hand- got to right above his hip. The hand lingered for a quick second then gently wound its way back up. Down again, right above hip, and then back up again. It continued on for who knows how long, although it felt like days to Axel. Axel couldn't quite remember when his eyes dried up and started to relax. Drifting off into an easy sleep Axel left his worries behind.

Hearing the even breathing Roxas felt relief wash through him. The method had worked, yet now he had to deal with a sleeping and quite heavy Axel. Slowly and carefully Roxas leaned backwards onto his hands and sighed. He knew he couldn't hold this position for too long. However he was going to let Axel get as much rest as he could stand.

* * *

First his feet had fallen asleep, and then his arms began to throb, than the rest of his lower body fell asleep. Roxas gritted his teeth as his shoulders began to shiver. Finally when his legs went _numb_, Roxas decided Axel had slept long enough.

"Axel."

No response.

"Axel!"

Still no response.

Damn it.

Roxas moved his arms –painfully- and pushed Axel sort of up.

"Axel wake up right now!"

Blinking his eyes a few times Axel tried to figure out why Roxas was in his _room_ and _holding _his shoulders.

Wait a minute his room didn't have blinking neon signs in it. Nor did it have _skyscrapers._ Events from earlier flooded Axel's mind, making him tinge just the slightest of pink.

"R-Roxas…" Axel stammered.

"My arms and shoulders hurt and the rest of me is _numb_. Get Up," Roxas glowered. Axel immediately scrambled up and stood, looking at Roxas warily.

"You still…still going to…" Axel trailed off, looking away. Roxas frowned; if just _watching_ him walk away made Axel behave like…like that- What would happen if he actually _left_?

He needed answers though.

Roxas pushed himself up, well _almost_ pushed himself up. The moment he tried to push up on his feet he lost his balance, and would've fallen face first into hard concrete had it not been for Axel. Axel always had quick reflexes when it came to Roxas in trouble. It was instinct. Knowing Roxas couldn't stand, well alone walk, Axel swept him up bridal style and started walking down the alley from where Roxas came.

"Stop," Roxas growled darkly.

Axel stopped but set his jaw- he could be just as stubborn as Roxas was. Axel was _not_ going to lose his best friend.

"I still need answers. You owe me Axel. I could've just beat your ass and left you for dead after that kiss of yours."

Axel's lips quirked the slightest at that. That had felt quite nice.

"So you want me to supply those answers?"

"You owe me," Roxas said firmly.

"If I decide to give you those answers, what happens next?" Axel asked guardedly.

"I'll stay," Roxas said as if unsure.

Axel looked at Roxas hoping that what he just heard was true.

"I'll stay," Roxas repeated a bit louder looking directly into Emerald eyes.

Axel's face split into a huge grin and he started carrying Roxas back to the castle.

Suddenly he stopped and turned to Roxas, a serious look on his face.

"Roxas, some of the answers you might not like," Axel warned.

Roxas sighed, he had figured as much.

"Don't worry. I am _**not**_ going to let you disappear."

Roxas smirked, "How can I worry? I'm a heartless remember?"

Axel grinned and started to travel, glad he was finally bringing what he wanted _home._

**End. Damn it's after 1 am. Have school. Tests. Oh well. I had to write this story. You can interoperate this as AkuRoku or AkuRoku. LoL. With a side of XigDem and a morsel of XemSai! XD Love those also. There's not much XigDem out there people. Mostly Zemyx. I don't mind but I prefer LexyZexy (come on it rhymes with sexy!) and XigDem. ANYWAYS, please Review!! The review button is calling and might reward you with Zemyx (if you're into that) or reward you with CAKE and COOKIES! Hope you enjoyed this! Thanks for reading! **

**P.S. I know Axel crying is WAAAAAAAAY OOC but let's just say he's completely exhausted and got good and drunk earlier in the day...yeah that'll work ."**


End file.
